I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for stretching tendons, muscles and associated soft tissues of human joints.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that stretching tendons, muscles and associated soft tissues of human joints prior to and subsequent to exercise is advantageous in a number of different respects. Such stretching not only lengthens the tendons, muscles and associated soft tissue thus achieving greater flexibility, but also reduces the risk of injury to the joints during the succeeding exercise.
To date, however, there have been few devices that are devoted to stretching of tendons, muscles and associated soft tissue and these devices are limited both in their application and use. For example, one previously known stretching device has been known for stretching the inside thigh muscles of a human. This device, however, is incapable of stretching the other joints and muscle groups of the human body.